Nublado
by Mrs. Prongsie
Summary: James comienza a darse cuenta que siente algo diferente por Sirius, en su afán de querer despejarse de aquellas nubladas ideas encontrará algo más. JPSB SLASH


_Y si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que me responderías, no habría tardado en hacerte mío._

**Nublado**

Sí, otra vez clase de Historia de la Magia, aquí sentado me encuentro y con la cabeza puesta hacia atrás, casi toco el borde del respaldo de la silla. ¿Me interesa escuchar aquello? Realmente no. Pero no es porque no sepa o no tenga interés, sencillamente es que ya sé todo.   
Comienzo a balancearme con las patas traseras de la silla; parece que a nadie le molesta, de todas maneras ni hubiera reaccionado a tal protesta; golpeteo con los dedos en la mesa, a un ritmo que si hubiera sido otra persona ya lo mandarían a callar, pero tampoco se atreven a llamarme la atención; -Interesante- pienso una vez que noto que puedo seguir con este juego estúpido; con la mano libre, empiezo a pasarla por mi cabello, lo alboroto cada vez más, es un movimiento molesto si lo repito cada vez más seguido.

- Potter, Si no llegas a calmarte, pondré en tu trasero algo para que de verdad tengas razón para estar moviéndote tanto ¿sabes?

De golpe, la silla cae con las cuatro patas escuchándose sordo, y con el cuerpo hacia delante cerca de la mesa, sonrío al que por un momento creía que no había hecho caso de cierta forma de llamar su atención.

- Black, te sorprendería saber otra razón - contesté cortés y sarcástico.  
- ¿Quieres callarte? Trato de dormir - interrumpió en su típico tono de molestia.

Encogí los hombros, pero volví a mirarlo, me sonrió.   
¿Qué demonios fue eso? Otra vez esa punzada, venía de la boca del estómago y me dejó congelado completamente todo el cuerpo. Me faltó aire, y sólo me nublé con la imágen de esa escena.   
Sí, sólo Sirius Black provocaba aquello en mí.

No era la primera vez, una noche mientras todos dormían después de haber tenido el día lleno de dobles clases en la que la mayoría era de teoría, yo me encontraba sentado al borde de la cama mirando a través del dosel la ténue luz de una luna que por más que intentara no lograba colarse del todo. Estaba triste, inseguro... débil.  
A nadie le había hecho saber sobre esos sueños, constantes últimamente, en los que se me sumergía la conciencia y me tornaba en un laberinto de preguntas. ¿Eran acaso algo que me advertían?  
Con sudor frío aun en mi frente, intentaba controlarme, acababa de despertar de uno el cual había sido demasiado real. Me hacía a la idea de que ya había acabado, respiraba entrecortado y me repetía el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Unos brazos me estrujaron por detrás y me acercaban al cuerpo de alguien. No, no de "alguien", era el de él. Sirius me abrazaba mientras hundía su rostro en mi hombro.

- ¿Otra vez? - musitó apenas audible.  
- ¿A-a qué te refieres? - volví a sonreír nervioso, como intentando no dar importancia o conocimiento.  
- Anda, miénteme, pero no vas a poder negarme que esto es seguido - bufó mientras daba un singular tono a sus palabras, eran cálidas a comparación del aliento que yo despedía en esos momentos.  
- ... - no pude contestarle, todavía me encontraba 'en aquel otro lugar' de mis sueños.

Una de sus manos intentó buscar la mía, no puse objeción, mis verdaderas intenciones iban más allá de ese abrazo fraternal.  
Así que entrelazándolas, pegó su mejilla contra la mía, sentí como se acomodaba para poderme abrazar más.   
Otra vez esa sensación, su cuerpo contra el mío sólo logró traerme a esta realidad, pero era una más cruda que la que vivía en mis sueños. Era una que me provocaba el dolor más profundo y desgarrador.  
Respiré más rápido, era simplemente aclarar lo que sentía, ¿sentía algo o era simple situación?   
¿Por qué me nublaba otra vez así?

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras sentía el contacto de esa piel suave, mi sudor ya no era frío, por unos momentos sentí arder. 

- Descuida, estoy aquí - murmuró mientras sentía sus labios moverse para pronunciar aquello.

Y entonces lo supe. Sí, el mundo podría haberme parecido que no tenía la más mínima importancia, podría ser falso y sus personas vacías. Pero si él estaba conmigo, ¿a quién demonios le importaba?   
Sólo quería en ese momento darme la vuelta, tomarlo entre mis brazos y hundir mis labios en los suyos. ¿Qué sabor tendrían? Pasar a recorrer todo su cuerpo para descubrir si su misma boca tendría el mismo sabor que en toda su piel.   
Tocar con mis dedos para acariciarlo, hacerle sentir lo que tengo en mi interior, ver su reacción para expresarme que lo disfruta.

Tomé su mano y la puse contra mi otra mejilla con suavidad.

- Lo sé - le respondí con seguridad, como si mi palabra fuera el hechizo para cerrar aquel juramento.

Tuve que negarme ese impulso loco, Sirius, mi mejor amigo, ¿qué habría pensado de mí si hiciera aquél movimiento? Seguramente sus intenciones eran simplemente calmar el cómo me encontraba. ¿Le daba lástima?

La clase pasaba y yo sólamente podía contentarme con mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, algunas veces con discreción, y cuando se me 'atrapaba', fingía el que iba a hacerle alguna broma o indignación.

- ¿Quién en su sano juicio se la pasaría viéndote Sirius Black? - mentí en un resoplo burlón.

Yo.   
Sería yo el que estaría todo el día si fuera necesario el contemplarle. Para mí, él era una perfecta representación de lo que se le hubiera llamado _perfección_. **Mi** perfección.  
No era únicamente en el físico, porque maldita sea, el tipo era demasiado bien parecido y tenía que admitirlo sobre todo cuando tenía que reclamarle el que dejara de revisarse el cabello para saber si estaba perfectamente acomodado. Algo que yo jamás hubiera logrado. 

Quizá no existe en todo este mundo alguien que conozca más a Sirius que yo. Y es recíproco. Tal vez por eso es que lo estoy viendo diferente.

¿Pero por qué diferente?

Un vuelco en mi corazón me indicó que probablemente no sean sólamente ideas mías. Ahora tuve que meter un poco de cerebro a la situación que se me presentaba. ¿Y si acaso...?  
No.

Creo que pude haberme asustado, ¿quién no lo estaría? Todos estos años, podrían tirarse literalmente por una idea, por esa idea que se estaba últimamente cruzando por mi mente. Tenía que despejarla, quizá sería confusión. Sí. 

Al fin, clase terminada, pero todavía me carcomía lo que nacía en mi mente. ¿Y en mi corazón?  
Salí apenas noté otros estudiantes levantarse. Al verme, sólo se hacían a un lado y por lo tanto pude ser el primero en abandonar el aula. Y me traicioné, ya que miré sobre el hombro y noté a Sirius viendome partir, su actitud fue distinta.

No podía seguir con esto, debía de poner mis ideas en órden y no comenzar a divagar en tontas excusas. En esos momentos, la clase de Pociones siguiente volvió a importarme tanto como el querer lavarle el cabello a Severus Snape.  
Así que falté.

Con la mano en el pecho, arrugué mi ropa, en un vano intento de quererme apretar el corazón. Estaba ya a varios pisos lejos del aula al que se suponía debía de asistir.   
Me tiré apenas cerrando la puerta detrás del escritorio viejo y polvoriento de aquella habitación que en su buen tiempo habría sido una excelente aula de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras.  
Recuperando mi aliento, recuperando mis fuerzas, recuperando mi cordura.  
Y en todo esto, su figura amanecía en mi mente. Sin poderla apartar, sin moverla siquiera, simplemente estaba ahí como un espectro queriendo aturdirme. El dolor, volvía hacia mi pecho, ya no en el estómago; ahora me encontraba indefenso y con las dudas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué sucedía?  
Una ola de sentimientos se había cruzado ahora, sí, parecía al mismo tiempo limpiarme. Pasaban minutos y yo ya parecía ir acomodando ese rompecabezas que no había tenido tiempo de notar que había creado con las piezas de esos momentos y esas situaciones. Ya no me preguntaba qué pasaba, era la sensación de saber por qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué ahora?   
Ya no era admiración.  
Ya no era camaradería.  
Ya no era simplemente el ser los mejores amigos.

Pero sea lo que sea, estaba embriagándome, ya no en manera culpable. Tuve que abrazarme, porque sentía el frío de lo que aquello significaría. Una razón que habría de dividir lo que ahora tenía. No dejaría que se perdiera pero, no podría seguir mucho tiempo así, sobre todo ahora que estoy logrando quitarme toda esa confusión.   
Nacerían más preguntas, más explicaciones, y con ello las acciones posteriores a esto.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, él era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Y tendría que saberlo.

Me he quitado por un momento los anteojos y masajearme los párpados. Eran demasiadas cosas que habían llegado que todavía intentaba asimilar lo que me sucedía. ¿Qué dirían las personas a las que he logrado convencer de mi gran personalidad si me vieran ahora? Al demonio, ya no me importa. Me importa él.

¿Pasos?  
Con los lentes en la mano, volteo en un intento de ponerme en defensa por si alguien se había atrevido venir a simplemente retarme por el haber faltado a la dichosa clase tonta. Aunque nublado y borroso, no necesito de un par de cristales para comprobar lo que acababa de ver.

- Explícate.

La voz de Sirius golpeteó como un cincel en todas las paredes, y dentro de mi cabeza.  
El dolor apareció otra vez.

- ¿Sabes lo estúpidamente que te ves ahí sentado detrás de esta basura de escritorio?

No son lo ácidas de sus palabras, ni tampoco la actitud de quererme provocar, ahora estaba la alternativa de pelearme contra esas dudas que tenía. Regresé mi rostro al frente, viendo mis piernas flexionadas.  
Escucho que se mueve por el sonido de la túnica silbar, maldita sea sólo con que me dejara más tiempo solo quizá encontraría alguna respuesta que...

- ¿O me dices qué te pasa o te...?

Lo he mirado, pero no es molestia lo que siento, a pesar de que no llevo puesto lo necesario para enfocar bien la vista, comienzo a tener la sensación de que ya no estoy nublado.   
¿Se interrumpió por la reacción que tuve? Sigue hablando.

- ¿James?

Sí, pronuncia mi nombre, jamás lo había escuchado con tanta intensidad, pero sólo si tú lo dices es que comienzo a sentir ese escalofrío que ya me ha empezado a agradar.

- ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Mejor que nunca, pero aunque no hablaras, yo seguiría igual de emocionado ya que cualquier movimiento que hicieras, para mí sería suficiente. Tu voz es el complemento que necesitaría para responderme de la misma manera.

- No estés jugando, esto no es divertido. 

No te enojes, no estoy jugando. No te asustes, porque conmigo es suficiente. No es divertido, porque implica más allá de una simple sensación, esto es demasiado serio. ¿Qué dirán si saben lo que me produces? No, no sería para nada sobre diversión.

- ¡James, me estás preocupando, tu no eres así!

¿Te preocupa esta actitud? No quisiera saber si después de meterte en mi mente reaccionarías igual.  
Porque también me he dado cuenta que ya ha cambiado algo, y así es, yo no soy así.

- Sólo, dímelo. Sabré entenderlo James, lo que sea que te esté produciendo esa actitud, puedes contar con que te escucharé.

El dolor que me produces, la necesidad de jamás poderme apartar de tí, mi nueva pasión por sobreprotegerte, que todo mi mundo gira sólo alrededor de tí... No sabrías entenderlo, ¿acaso seguirías escuchando hasta el final mientras comienzo a contártelo? Es esto y más, muchas cosas que estan logrando en mí esta nueva manera de verte. De sentirte. 

- James... - su mano se acercaba a mi hombro.

De amarte.

Fue el impulso de convertir lo que sentía en una acción, tengo mis manos en tu rostro y mis dedos han osado sacar de ese ángulo perfecto tu cabello, pero eso no me importa, porque lo que ahora quiero que comprendas es el beso que estoy ofreciéndote.  
No sé de dónde provendrá esta manera de tomarte, he olvidado por completo cualquier regla y sólo me he dejado llevar.   
Sabes dulce, demasiado. No creí que este sería tu sabor.   
Mis dedos al fin acarician ese cabello que sólo los tuyos lograban tocar.  
Apago mis ojos con mis párpados al caer para sólo concentrarme en el sentimiento que he tenido y que parecía guardado, ahora abierto, para tí. Lo he encontrado. Lo he sentido. Lo he comprendido.

Me separo en un vanal intento de tomar aire que no sea tuyo, todavía te tengo en mis manos. Podría temblar por la emoción, pero creo que tengo suficiente fuerza como para no dejar que pase. Sólo algo podría derrotarme, y ese algo es tu respuesta.

Me estás mirando, ¿cómo debo interpretarlo? He cortado mi aliento.   
Creo que tengo miedo.

- ¿Era eso?

¿_Eso_? Ojalá no hubieras pronunciado aquello, todo me dio vueltas y comencé a sentir como en un principio la nebulosidad de sensaciones. ¿Qué te tengo que responder? ¿Sólo decír que sí y esperar tu veredicto? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta del trabajo que me ha costado saber que esto no era sólo algo normal que pasamos por esta edad y que es real lo que tengo?  
Abro mis labios, no sé lo que vaya a contestarte, pero creo que deberemos estar preparados, ahora mismo mi cerebro del cual he presumido para los estudios parece haber encontrado el talon de Aquíles que lo ha subordinado. 

Son sellados con tus dedos tibios en ellos, ¿qué significa...?

- Si no hubieras sido tú, habría sido yo.

Mis ojos parecían desorbitarse, ¿escuché bien? Por favor, que no sea una jugarreta de mis oídos o que ahora me doy cuenta de que mis anteojos se encuentran en el suelo y no en mis manos, sean la razón por la que ví borrosa la manera en que me confesó aquello con cada movimiento de su boca.

Agachaste tu rostro, ¿p-por qué estás temblando? Sirius, acaso ¿también el dolor lo sentías? No, yo no soy capaz de lograr que te derrumbes de esa manera. Con mis manos, suavemente alzo tu rostro para verte, ahora me parece tan normal el hacer esto.  
Sonrío medianamente, y mis ojos dibujan algo cálido al encontrarme con los tuyos, ¿sientes esa seguridad que intento darte?

Tus dedos ahora recorren mi rostro, es electrizante, es nuevo, es lo que quiero.

Me acerco a tí y comienzo nuevamente a acercar mis labios a los tuyos, pero ahora no he cerrado los ojos, y tú tampoco a pesar de tener la mirada entreabierta, rayos ahora me he dado cuenta que estoy seco si no hago contacto contigo.   
Pero primero, tengo que saberlo, tengo que decirlo si es que no lo gritaría para no asustarte.

- Sirius, sólo necesito saber sí...

Pero te has acercado primero, ahora eres tú el que está saboreándome, y a mi me está encantando. ¿Era como lo esperabas que fuera? Comienzo yo también a envidiar la manera en que intentas probarme, así que yo hago lo mismo.   
Y el tiempo se volvió arena infinita al no tener conocimiento de él.  
Habría estado así por horas, pero mi interior ardía por más, por la insuficiencia que causaba el beso para expresarte lo que realmente quería que supieras.

Con la pesadez de separarme de nuestro enlace, sonrío para que sepas que no lo hago porque ya me ha molestado. Me regresas la misma sonrisa. Más electricidad en la espina de mi vértebra.  
Acomodo mientras algunos mechones de tu cabello, creo que ya no te importan pero, ese es el toque para hacerte recordar que eres Sirius Black. ¿Acaso estás despeinando mi nuca para que parezca que el viento lo ha hecho?

Sería el peso de cada uno de nosotros, o el haber estado bastante tiempo en una misma posición, pero de momento tu espalda ha hecho contacto con el suelo, y yo intento hacerte olvidar el frío del mismo mientras recorro mi lengua por tu cuello.  
Un sonido nuevo y sin ser palabra se ha convertido en mi favorita: un gemido que proviene de tí.  
Me temo que quiero escuchar más de ellos, así que hago uso de las manos para encontrar otros lugares en los que vuelvas a hablar de aquella manera.

Parece que estamos tomando un poco de tiempo, porque me he dado cuenta que entre este afán de buscarte más y más, hemos terminado con poca ropa, tampoco parece importarte mucho, pero entonces te acercas a mi oído y yo temo lo peor nuevamente. Maldito seas Sirius Black, eres el único que podría hacerme caer de esa manera.

- Quiero pertenecerte sólo a tí, James Potter.

Doy un respingo por escuchar aquellas palabras que derritieron cualquier bloque de hielo confuso que albergaba mi mente. 

- Sirius, ¿estás seguro?  
- Sólo si lo haces, estaré seguro.   
- Desde un principio, te hubiera hecho mío.  
- Ya lo era, pero sólo necesitaba responderte.

Cierro aquel tratado con uno de los besos que más pude haber guardado para una situación así.   
Así es, me temo que desde un principio sabíamos que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.   
Pero había llegado el momento de hacerlo, oficial.

- Y así no carcomerme cada vez que intentas agradarle a una de esas niñas - me dijo cuando terminé de besarle.  
- ¿Celos? - añadí con un toque de sarcásmo y gracia.  
- ¿Por qué no? - se apresuró a contestarme con una mirada maliciosa - Porque tú me perteneces y no te comparto.

Reí con la garganta, pero no era burla, lo admití porque asentí al terminar de escucharte. 

- Sí, yo tampoco podré compartirte.

Parece que no tuviste problemas con mi intento de amenaza, porque rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos y sonreíste.  
Ahora era mi turno, poco a poco fuí volviendo el ritmo de atraparte entre mis caricias y mis besos para que no estuvieramos tan tensos. Creo que ahora que estás mas relajado es que puedo comenzar.  
Te miro unos instantes, no necesité de más palabras porque me contestaste como si ya estuvieras preparado.

Acariciaba tu rostro conforme iba entrando en tí, durante unos segundos tuve que esperar el continuar ya que parecía que te dolía, me preocupé -¿Estás bien?- fue la única pregunta estúpida que pude hacer en esos momentos, respiraste profundamente y apretaste fuertemente mi hombro, la señal para seguir.  
Era como si ya estuvieramos preparados, no tuve dificultad alguna, y sólo tenía que mirar tu expresión para saber si te lastimaba.   
Comencé a moverme lentamente, sólo lo suficiente como para que se disfrutara, al menos yo ya lo estaba logrando. Junté mi frente con la tuya y pude percatarme de tu sudor, y del mío que ahora se combinaban en uno solo.

Nuestro aliento cada vez salía con más regularidad, era cálido. De vez en cuando te ofrecía besos para que pudieras saber la verdadera razón del por qué ahora yo estaba dentro de tí. Me contestabas el mismo mientras tus dedos jugaban con mi cabello, mi alborotado cabello.

Tus gemidos iban prolongándose, y a mí aquello sólo me provocaba aumentar más la velocidad, parecía que al fin habíamos encontrado el mismo lenguaje para comunicarnos, preguntar y responder con aquellas acciones. Una infinidad de recuerdos y sentimientos atravesaron como ráfaga, tan sencillo que hubiera sido el haber ido ante tí. Pero valió la pena, porque ahora sé lo que siento.

Estoy llegando a un punto en el cual comienzo a experimentar que voy a incendiarme, los sonidos y movimientos que produces ayudan a que esto aumente; te sujeto fuerte entre mis brazos hasta levantarte, esto es nuevo para mí, y comienzo a estremecerme. Sólo alcanzo tu oído y quizá pueda murmurarte lo que se ha convertido todo esto que tengo.

- Te amo, Sirius.

Solté con el último aliento.  
Pronto todo comenzó a calmarse, mi respiración estaba trabajando para volver al ritmo normal, no quería soltarme de tí. No quería salir de tí. Me sentía aliviado, como si todo el peso que me invadía se había roto y al fin era libre. Aquí tú conmigo, era algo que podría seguir haciendo siempre. Hasta la muerte.

- Y yo a tí, James.

Un escalofrío en mi nuca apareció después de que escuché que me dijiste aquello con tus manos acariciando mi espalda ahora empapada en sudor. Terminaste en otro abrazo, parecido al mío, pude escuchar cómo tu corazón latía rápido.

- Y entonces, ¡el profesor me había dicho que a pesar de tener el mismo color de la solución para la pócima, no era el procedimiento a seguir y sólo me dio una nota de Satisfactorio! - se notaba indignado Remus al contarnos aquello mientras caminabamos por los pasillos de la torre de Gryffindor.   
- Yo ni siquiera pude entregar la muestra, todo se me ha caído al querer vaciar en el frasco - la voz apagada de Peter apareció a lado mio.

Sirius miraba al frente mientras seguía acomodándose el cabello, a su lado, Remus iba con un pergamino en la mano volviendo a repasar todos los pasos de lo que tenían que hacer en aquella clase doble de Pociones a la cual, lógicamente, no fuímos.  
Yo tuve que sonreír entre cada comentario que hacían.

- No tengo que decirles que me van a meter en un predicamento al tener que dar mi reporte del por qué no asistieron - Remus se puso enfrente de nosotros cerrando el paso al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Abrí la boca, creo que con un par de cosas podría lograr que Moony se calmara por su actitud de Prefecto.

- No seas pesado Lupin, ya te las ingeniarás para decir algo, ahora, si nos dejas pasar - la voz de Sirius se antepuso a lo que yo hubiera podido haber dicho, tenía una sonrisa irónica y alzaba una ceja. Sólo como él podría haber hecho, una actuación perfecta.

Nuestro licántropo amigo resopló y fue el primero en entrar - _Scourgify! _- al pronunciar la contraseña. Peter siguió por detrás al mismo, tengo una mirada perdída, no sabía qué hacer.

El contacto de la mano de Sirius en la mía me sacó nuevamente de lo que podría comenzar a ser nebuloso.

- Vamos - me sonrió momentos antes de pasar su otra mano en mi menton.  
- Si tu lo dices - contesté para acercarme a él.  
- Espera - me detuvo y eso me extrañó.

La mano que tenía en mi barbilla, pasó a mis lentes los cuales retiró e hizo a un lado. Con reojos alrededor (y como si ya nos importara el que nos vieran), acercó sus labios a los míos.

- Curioso - dije antes de que quisiera volver a tocarlos.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Ya no veo borroso.   
- Lo sé.

**End**

**To Paddie  
**~Li Akari 050404 


End file.
